Drip Drop
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: A collection of crappy poems I write at random moments.
1. Drip Drop Part I

_Title: Drip. Drop._

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: I own this :P._

_Authors Note: Poem I thought up awhile ago, but never wrote down. It's my first poem, so it sucks. This is about Kagome I guess. There are more parts ot this. So just R&R. I'm planning on finishing this today._

* * *

**:No More:**

_Drip._

On more tear,

_Drop._

I shed for Him.

_Drip._

It's pointless,

_Drop._

He doesn't love me.

_Drip._

So why do I cry?

_Drop._

I don't love Him.

_Drip._

So thats another question,

_Drop._

Brought to my attention.

_Drip._

So why do I cry?

_Drop._

Every time,

_Drip._

It happens?

_Drop._

Maybe because it's Her?

_Drip._

Maybe because I once wished it was me?

_Drop._

In your arms,

_Drip._

By your side,

_Drop._

The one you want to see each morning,

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

* * *

_So ... what do you think? Lol I hate it, but thats me. Theres more to this, It will be up in the next hour or two. So ttyl._


	2. Drip Drop Part II

_Title: Drip Drop_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: I own this._

_Authors Note: I hope yall liked the last part. Well, heres part 2, oh and I realized that I put No More under the chapter title. That was the original name, but I changed it Drip Drop. please ignore that._

* * *

**:Drip Drop:**

_Drop._

There are other questions,

_Drip._

I've often wondered.

_Drop._

Before I came to undertsand,

_Drip._

He'd never be my man.

_Drop._

He'd wrap his arms around her.

_Drip._

She'd smile that sick smile.

_Drop._

And I'd wonder, way back then,

_Drip._

Why does my heart keep on beating?

_Drop._

Why do these eyes of mine cry?

_Drip._

Will he ever realize,

_Drop._

That it's all wrong?

_Drip._

She'll leave you,

_Drop._

Like you left me.

_Drip._

And then you'll cry like I do.

_Drop._

Or come back to me.

_Drip._

But it'll be too late.

_Drop._

Cause' by then.

_Drip._

I'll have moved on.

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

* * *

_w00t! Another part! Please wait patiently for part 3._


	3. Drip Drop Part III The End

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I own this :P.  
__Authors Note: Well. If I'm lucky, this will stop in this chapter, if I'm not lucky, this will get drug out for another 3 chapters. Ttyl. I gotta make brownies after I'm finished with this chapter. Eminem rocks! Remember that!_

* * *

**:Drip Drop III:**

_Drip._

I told you.

_Drop._

He'd come back.

_Drip._

It was a matter of time.

_Drop._

So why are these tears still falling?

_Drip._

Why is my heart still breaking,

_Drop._

When you look at me?

_Drip._

You regret leaving now,

_Drop._

Don't you?

_Drip._

She loved you once,

_Drop._

But not like I did.

_Drip._

Would she want you to change,

_Drop._

If she loved you TRULY?

_Drip._

Hanyou,

_Drop._

Or not.

_Drip._

You were still the same person,

_Drop._

In my eyes.

_Drip._

That ended when you said Good-bye.

_Drop._

It's my turn now,

_Drip._

To leave you.

_Drop._

To make all my sorrows,

_Drip._

Fly away.

_Drop._

So here I go,

_Drip._

Don't look at me like that!

_Drop._

I told you I don't love you anymore!

_Drip._

Really, I'm going to say it,

_Drop._

To make all these tears stop falling,

_Drip._

Good-bye.

* * *

_Is this the end! Of this poem, yes. But I've thought up another one! R&R! Oh, and I'm not making another story all together, I'll just add chapters to this._


	4. No! Part I

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I own this :P.  
__Authors Note: Here is another poem. This is a Kagome? Muahahaha! Read to find out who it is! I'm not telling until part 3._

* * *

**:No:  
:Part I, Kagome:**

You love me.

_No!_

Yes you do.

_No!_

You know you do.

_No!_

Don't lie to yourself.

_No!_

I can see it in your eyes.

_No!_

They're the windows to your soul.

_No!_

Say no all you want.

_No!_

You can't lie to me.

_No!_

Who are you trying to convince?

_No!_

Me?

_No!_

Or yourself?

_No!_

Tell me boy,

_No!_

Don't do what He did.

_No!_

Don't make the same damn mistake.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

* * *

_Confusing, ne? Lol. Just wait for the next 2 parts. R&R!_


	5. No! Part II

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I own this :P.  
__Authors Note: Part 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

**:No:**  
**:Part II:**

I don't love you.

_Yes!_

Tell yourself,

_Yes!_

What you want.

_Yes!_

I'm not making a mistake.

_Yes!_

You are by staying here!

_Yes!_

I won't admit anything.

_Yes!_

Convincing is not needed,

_Yes!_

Since I don't love you.

_Yes!_

No!

_Yes!_

Don't flatter yourself.

_Yes!_

Hn.

_Yes!_

Leave me alone!

_Yes!_

You don't know anything about me.

_Yes!_

I don't know anything about you.

_Yes!_

No!

_Yes!_

Go away!

_Yes!_

Why do you insist,

_Yes!_

That I love you?

_Yes!_

Because I don't.

_Yes!_

_Yes!_

_Yes!_

* * *

_Yayness! Another chapter! The last part will be out soon!_


	6. No! Part III The End

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
__Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
__Disclaimer: I own this :P. But not the characters.  
__Authors Note: Part 3! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**:No:**

**:Part III, Both:**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_I don't love you._

**Yes you do.**

_Don't tell me who I love._

**Fine. because you love me.**

_No I do not._

**Hiei...**

_What?_

**I love you, Hiei...**

_I love you too, Kagome..._

**Told ya.**

_Told me what?_

**That you love me.**

_Hn._

**I knew you wouldn't make the mistake Inuyasha did.

* * *

**

_Okay. Thats the end. I'm making another one at the moment. This one won't be like a poem. More like... Well. Can't think of a name, but it'll be out later. Ttyl oh and srry about how hsort this part was. Coudln't really think of anything._


	7. Love? Part I

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I own this :P. But not the characters.  
Authors Note: A little skit/poem thingy. Thats the word I think lol. It's something I used to do in counseling. (Not schizophrenic counseling or whatever.) My whole class did it when our Guidance Counsel came by. And then I was chosen as one of the 'special people' to get extra counseling with about 5 other students! O.O I think I'm crazy! XO

* * *

_

**:Love? Part I:**

_Inuyasha?_

_**What?**_

_It's time to say good-bye._

_**Why?**_

_It's not working._

_**What isn't?**_

_You, me and Kikyo._

_**What about it?**_

_It can't go on._

_**Why!**_

_It hurts._

_**What does?**_

_My heart._

_**Kaede can help!**_

_This isn't a physical wound, Inuyasha._

_**Then why can't I help?**_

_You've helped enough._

_**No I haven't.**_

_Yes you have._

_**No!**_

_I should've done this when I had the chance._

_**Done what?**_

_I have to go back._

_**Back where?**_

_Home. Forever._

_**What do you mean? No!**_

_I have to. You'll be fine._

_**No! Stay!**_

_You should have said that before you chose her._

**_But..._**

_But nothing. Good-bye._

**_Wait!_**

_Too late._

* * *

_Well.. what do ya think? THeres more. Don't worry._


	8. Love? Part II

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I own this :P. But not the characters.  
Authors Note: I hope you all like this. Thanks for the reviews. It's more than I thought I'd get. This will be one of my RARE InuKag pairing anything. Don't expect many of these. I couldn't see anyway around it so I gave in._

* * *

**:Love? Part II:  
:Kagome:**

_Is this what love does to you?_

_Makes you cry your eyes out,_

_When it doesn't go how you plan?_

_So he loves her._

_Why should I care?_

_She was here first._

_She's a powerful miko._

_I'm a weak little 'wench',_

_According to Inuyasha._

_A jewel detector._

_Nothing more._

_But why do I still feel this way?_

_Was this the wrong choice?_

_Should I go back?_

_All these questions!_

_I can't deal with all this._

_I'll go back one more time._

_See if I'm really loved back there._

_See if I'm really loved by him._

_I couldn't leave my Shippo anyway,_

_Sango has lost too many people,_

_Miroku could live._

_Yes,_

_I'm going back tomorrow._

* * *

_Yayness! Another part lol. Will Inuyasha tell her he loves her! Who knows! All you have to do to is press the Review button and there will be a chapter up within the hour (hopefully)_


	9. Love? Part III The End

_Title: Drip. Drop.  
Authoress: FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I own this :P. But not the characters.  
Authors Note: Part 3. Enjoy -. Oh, and heres the little legend thing so you know whos talking lol. _

Normal'- Shippo 

_'Italic'_- _Kagome_

_'**Bold**_ _**Italic'- Inuyasha**_

_And Thats it. Ttyl._

* * *

**:Love? Part III, The End:  
:All:**

I watch the well. 

She'll be back. 

I tell myself repeatedly. 

A day has passed. 

Stupid Inuyasha! 

He ran her off! 

I hate him! 

What's that? 

Kagome! 

_Shippo!_

_Wheres Inuyasha?_

I don't know. 

I don't care. 

I hate him! 

_Don't say that!_

But I do! 

_Where is he though?_

With the others. 

_Come on._

**_Kagome!_**

****

_Inuyasha..._

**_I'm sorry..._**

****

_It's okay._

_**I should have known...**_

_Don't worry._

_**I have to tell you something.**_

_Okay._

_**Come with me.**_

****

_Yes, Inuyasha?_

_**I.. love you.**_

****

_Oh, Inuyasha!_

_I love you, too!_

_So this is.._

_Love?_

_

* * *

_

_I hate the ending. XP I could've done better but it was getting to bleh for my tastes. I'm working on a Naraku Kagome one Muahaha! Face my wrath, NarakuKagome flamers! Speak or leave now, or forever hold your peace._


	10. Really? Part I

_Title: Drip Drop  
__Authoress: Yours truly, FluffysGurl3249  
Disclaimer: I own this, not the characters though.  
__Authors Note: So do you like it so far? Tell me please! And there's only like two parts to this one, srry pplz. This is a NarakuKagome! You have been warned. _

**Edit:** I actually wrote this the day I last updated, but I never got around to posting it. So here Iam, almost a year later, updating this thing. The long awaited, NarakuKagome.

---------------------

**:Really? Part I:**

You're evil,

_Really?_

You're cruel,

_Really?_

I'm not.

_Really?_

We're balanced out,

_Really?_

Evil and Good,

_Really?_

Pure and tainted,

_Really?_

Cold and Warm,

_Really?_

More people have died,

_Really?_

By your hands than mine,

_Really?_

But I cared for you anyway,

_Really?_

You killed him,

_Really?_

You almost killed me.

_Really?_

That doesn't matter now,

_Really?_

To me it doesn't anyway.

_Really?_

Why do you still hide behind that mask?

_Really?_

Why do you still kill the innocent people outside?

_Really?_

Even when you promised you wouldn't?

_Really?_

You sat there and lied to me,

_Really?_

Though I can't hate you,

_Really?_

After all,

_Really?_

You've given me more than he ever could.

_Really?_

Now I gotta say something I never could,

_Really?_

To the one I always wanted to.

_Really?_

I love you.

_Really?_

_Really?_

_Really?_

-----------------------

_Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter. I'll still continue just for the heck of it. This is fun. What pairing should I do after the next part? The first one suggested will be used (If I can work it out :P) Ttyl_


	11. Really? Part II

**Title:** Drip Drop  
**Authoress:** Yours truly, FluffysGurl3249  
**Disclaimer:** I own this, not the characters though.  
**Authors Note:** Okay, so I'm like, so freaking confused at this point as to where I left off. I'm just improvising. Hopefully yall know who I'm talking about n this chapter, coz I'm not 100.

* * *

**:Really? Part II:**

What have you done to me?

**Really?**

I was indestructable.

**Really?**

Undefeatable.

**Really?**

Until you stepped in.

**Really?**

Where did it happen?

**Really?**

When did it happen?

**Really?**

The darkness around me,

**Really?**

It's so thick,

**Really?**

Suffocating.

**Really?**

So why do you love me?

**Really?**

I've killed so many,

**Really?**

So pointlessly.

**Really?**

We're opposites.

**Really?**

And opposites,

**Really?**

They attract.

**Really?**

I love you, too.

**Really?**

**Really?**

**Really?**


End file.
